Time To Change
by Srta Hale
Summary: Hermione resolveu ser uma pessoa diferente do que era, passou a fazer coisas que a antiga Hermione se envergonharia. Percebeu que o mundo não era apenas livros, ela viu que tinha que aproveitar a vida, ou seria tarde demais para isso. Fred e George resolveram ajudá-la nessa sua meta e acabaram tornando-a irreconhecível, fazendo com que nem os Slytherin ligassem para o seu sangue.


O dia já quase clareava e eu ainda não havia acabado a minha detenção. Meus dedos estavam dormentes e sujos de tantos troféus que eu havia polido ao modo trouxa. Olhei para o lado. Granger dormia desconfortavelmente na cadeira de madeira puída. Estaria ela bem? Pensei. Quem se importa?  
Voltei meus olhos novamente para o troféu em que eu trabalhava. Era uma taça de quadribol. James Potter. Era o nome do capitão do time de Gryffindor naquele ano. Potter deveria se orgulhar, mas não mais do que eu, afinal meu pai ocupava um cargo importantíssimo no Ministério.  
Ouvi um farfalhar de roupas atrás de mim. Provavelmente Granger havia despertado do seu cochilo.  
– Malfoy, está bom por hoje. Fez um bom trabalho. - falou olhando para o relógio. - Para sete horas e meia.  
– São cinco e meia agora? - perguntei.  
– Sim. Nem acredito que estou desde as vinte e duas aqui, com você. - falou com cara de nojo.  
– Cara feia para mim é fome, Granger. Deve estar com apetite depois de horas a fio olhando para isso. - falei apontando para o meu abdome. Havia tirado a minha camisa por conta do calor. Aproximei-me dela.  
– E-Eu? Com apetite de você? Só nos seus sonhos. É mais fácil você estar com apetite de mim.  
Comecei a prestar mais atenção no corpo dela. Seus seios fartos estavam cobertos apenas por duas camadas de tecido: seu sutiã e a sua camiseta, deixando salientes os seus bicos rígidos. Suas pernas cruzadas faziam a saia curta subir, deixando a mostra mais da sua coxa do que o normal. Mordi o lábio inferior e continuei analisando. Seu decote deixava uma visão privilegiada do vale entre os seus seios. Senti um volume entre as minhas pernas.  
– Eu, diferente de você, não nego que estou com apetite de você.  
– Impossível não notar. - Ela falou apontando para o volume visível nas minhas calças.  
– Está olhando para lugares perigosos, Granger. Boas meninas não fazem isso.  
– Eu nunca disse que era uma boa menina.  
– Está me provocando?  
– Não tenho porque fazer isso. - falou enquanto levantava e caminhava na minha direção. - Mas também não tenho porque NÃO fazer. - sussurrou enquanto passava ao meu lado.  
Ela andou rebolando. Fui atrás dela. Granger puxou uma escada móvel, daquelas que têm em bibliotecas. Subiu calmamente.  
– Se quiser sair daqui e ter sua varinha de volta é melhor segurar a escada para eu subir.  
Segurei a escada. Olhei para cima. Arrependi-me profundamente de ter feito isso. Dali de baixo eu tinha um visão privilegiada da sua região intima, coberta apenas pelo tecido pequeno, fino e delicado de... Uma calcinha fio-dental? Sim, a sabe-tudo Granger estava usando uma sensual calcinha fio-dental de renda vermelha. Minha calça estava ficando apertada. Soltei as laterais da escada para poder abrir o meu cinto e aliviar um pouco a pressão do meu membro.  
Ouvi apenas um grito e a escada tremendo. Tarde demais, a escada já estava na metade do caminho até o chão. Granger estava pendurada em uma estante, não muito distante de onde eu sabia que estava a minha varinha, porém, ela não iria alcançar. A escada caiu e quebrou-se em duas.  
– Granger, se solta. - Eu não fazia ideia do que eu estava fazendo.  
– O QUÊ? NÃO! - Ela gritou.  
– Eu vou te segurar, confia em mim!  
– Confiar em você?  
– Sim! Solte-se agora! Eu juro que eu te seguro.  
Ela soltou as mãos da barra da estante e caiu nos meus braços, mas a força com que ela veio acabou me derrubando.  
– Obrigada, Malfoy. - Ela sussurrou arquejante.  
Abri meus olhos e notei que estava extremamente próximo do seu rosto. Ela mexeu levemente o seu quadril, que estava pressionado contra o meu membro, me fazendo gemer baixinho e fechar os olhos. Levantei a minha cabeça e nossos lábios se tocaram. Seus lábios eram macios, volumosos e quentes. Pedi passagem com a minha língua. Seus lábios se entreabriram deixando a minha língua roçar na sua, me permitindo sentir o seu gosto de hortelã. O beijo começou calmo e tímido, mas logo virou algo selvagem e cheio de segundas intensões. Inverti as posições, suas pernas se firmaram nos meus quadris, eu sustentava o meu peso com uma mão, enquanto a outra estava no seu traseiro. Suas mãos estavam enroscadas nos meus cabelos.  
Ela desceu uma mão pelo meu pescoço, me arranhando com as unhas até chegar ao meu peito e depois até as costas. Arquejei e me mexi, por causa da crescente pressão que o meu membro sofria.  
Desci meus beijos pelo seu pescoço, enquanto a ouvia arfar e suspirar. Comecei a desabotoar a sua camiseta, deslizei o tecido pela sua barriga e ela arqueou as costas enquanto soltava os braços de mim, para eu poder tirar a sua camiseta. Olhei para os seus olhos, que brilhavam de desejo, depois para os seus seios, cobertos apenas por um sutiã fino de renda vermelha. Assim como a sua calcinha, pensei.  
Sentei-me com ela sobre o meu colo e voltei a beijá-la. Minhas mãos pousaram na sua cintura e depois deslizaram até o fecho do seu sutiã. Abri com facilidade, afinal, já tinha experiência. Separei-me dela para poder apreciar. Deitei-a no chão e comecei a beijar o seio esquerdo enquanto massageava o direito com a mão. Hermione soltava suspiros e gemidos constantemente. Comecei a chupar e mordiscar o seu seio, antes de passar para o outro e fazer a mesma coisa. Parei quando percebi que os seus seios já estavam sensíveis.  
– Agora é a minha vez. - Ela falou com uma voz rouca e sensual.  
Hermione beijou a minha boca, depois me deu vários selinhos e fez uma trilha, passando pelo meu peitoral e depois depositou dois beijos em cada "gominho" do meu abdome. Ela aproximou seus beijos de uma região bem sensível. Ela olhou para mim enquanto terminava de soltar o meu cinto, abrir a minha calça e baixá-la junto com a minha cueca, liberando meu pênis.  
Me obriguei a perguntar: - Você é virgem?  
– Não.  
– Com quem? - sentei-me  
– Fred.  
– Um dos gêmeos?  
– E George.  
– Peraí... Você perdeu a virgindade com os DOIS gêmeos? - arregalei os olhos. Imaginar isso estava me dando tesão.  
– Sim...  
– Mas como?  
– Fred certamente foi pela frente, e George, bem, você já deve imaginar... - a cena invadiu a minha mente, fazendo meu membro pulsar.  
– Realmente, você não é uma garota boa.  
Ela deu um risinho e colocou a ponta do meu pênis na sua boca, fazendo movimentos circulares com a língua. Agarrei seus cabelos e fi-la engolir quase metade do meu membro, me fazendo gemer e jogar a cabeça para trás.  
– Vai, Hermione! - gemi.  
Ela tirou meu membro da sua boca e falou com um sorrisinho safado: - Geme de novo meu nome que eu continuo.  
– Vai, Hermione. Continua! - implorei.  
Em um movimento brusco ela colocou tudo o que cabia na sua boca e o resto ela masturbou com as mãos. Ela olhava para mim como se dissesse: você está em minhas mãos.  
O movimento de vai-e-vem que a sua cabeça fazia me excitava mais e mais. Ela começou a massagear os meus testículos com uma mão. Eu mordia o lábio inferior para conter meus gemidos, sem sucesso.  
De repente ela parou de me chupar e começou a me masturbar com as mãos, enquanto lambia, chupava e mordiscava os meus testículos. Eu sentia que estava perto de ter um orgasmo.  
– Hermione, eu vou gozar! - avisei.  
Sem dizer uma palavra ela colocou meu pênis novamente na sua boca, ainda masturbando com as mãos, no que ficava de fora. Ela recomeçou o movimento de vai-e-vem, mas acrescentando uma mordiscada na cabecinha toda vez que chegava ao final.  
Gozei na sua boca e ela engoliu tudo, dando uma ultima lambida no meu membro para "não desperdiçar nada". Depois ela subiu e beijou os meus lábios, fazendo-me sentir o meu próprio gosto.  
Levei minhas mãos até o botão da sua saia e soltei-a. Parei de beijá-la e tirei a sua saia pelas pernas. Olhei para sua calcinha provocante e meu pênis voltou a endurecer. Mordi o fino tecido da calcinha, tirando-a com os dentes.  
Apreciei sua imagem, deitada, nua, totalmente a minha mercê. Isso me fez sorrir. Voltei a beijá-la, enquanto enfiava um dedo em sua vagina, fazendo movimentos de vai-e-vem, depois dois e por fim três. Ela gemia e se contorcia. Quando eu parava ela movia o quadril para não perder "o fio da meada". Parei de beijá-la e comecei a lamber toda a extensão da sua pele, até chegar à sua intimidade. Mantendo meus dedos dentro dela, comecei a fazer movimentos circulares com a minha língua no seu clitóris. Depois eu tirei os meus dedos e os substitui pela minha língua. Chupei, mordi e puxei os lábios da sua vagina, fazendo-a gozar na minha boca. Continuei lambendo sua vagina até tirar todo o resquício do seu gozo.  
Beijei-a novamente, fazendo-a sentir seu gosto doce e viciante.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Saí da sala de troféus com um sorrisinho no rosto. Virei em um corredor e encontrei quem eu queria.  
– Estávamos te esperando, Hermione.  
– Conseguiu?  
– Consegui, mas ele demorou sete horas e meia pra ter alguma reação a isso. - falei apontando para o meu corpo.  
– Mas é um tapado mesmo. - Fred falou.  
– Completamente. - George concordou.  
– Sete horas e meia... Em menos de dois minutos eu já estou duro e ele demorou sete horas e meia?  
– Só matando mesmo...  
– Mas e vocês? Conseguiram pegar ela?  
– Cho Chang? - George perguntou.  
– Aquela foi fácil. Então... Bora fazer as fichas e depois aproveitar o resto dessa bela manhã de sábado? - Fred perguntou malicioso.  
– Sim. - eu e George falamos em uníssono.  
Você deve estar se perguntando do que estamos falando certo? Bem, depois que Fred e George tiraram a minha virgindade, nós montamos um Clube Secreto, onde nós basicamente desafiamos uns aos outros a pegar alunos e professores de Hogwarts (sim, até professores), fazemos fichas sobre eles (se é bom de cama, onde foi, como, se é depilado, virgem e, no meu caso, qual é o comprimento) e depois catalogamos.  
Eu tenho comigo todas as meninas que eles comeram e eles todos os que me comeram.  
– Garotos, quais os garotos que eu já peguei?  
Então eles começaram a lista: Miguel Corner, Ron, Harry, Blaise Zabini, Draco, Neville, Cormac McLaggen, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Oliver Wood, Terence Boot, Ernest Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchey, Lee Jordan, Theodore Nott, Zacarias Smith, Anthony Goldstein, Cedric Diggory, Collin Creevey, Severus Snape, o qual tem um belo físico debaixo das roupas pretas, e Fred e George. Essa é a minha lista, tirando, é claro, Bill, Charlie e Percy Weasley e Viktor Krum.  
Entramos na Sala Precisa e começamos a montar as fichas.  
Eu estava terminando com a ficha do Draco quando George tirou da minha mão.  
– Nome: Draco Lucius Malfoy - Ele começou. - Idade: dezesseis. É bom de cama? Sim. Onde foi? Sala de troféus. Como? Oral, vaginal e depois anal. Depilado? Sim. Centímetros: +/- 16,5 cm. Nota: 8,5. Por quê: demorou demais, tamanho não satisfatório.  
– Sério que ele conseguiu ser bom mesmo com esses 16,5 cm de pau? - Fred perguntou. - Tem certeza que a nota dele é 8,5 Mione? Devia ser 7...  
– Se bem que ele está abaixo de nós de qualquer jeito. - George se gabou.  
– Só porque vocês fodem melhor que ele, os paus de vocês são maiores que o dele e vocês tiram nota 10, não quer dizer nada. - falei segurando o riso para a cara que eles fizeram.  
– Cansei de fazer fichas. - Fred falou.  
– É verdade. E olhar a Mione com essa roupa tá me dando um puta tesão. - George concordou.  
– Tirando o fato de a Chang não ter nos satisfeito direito. - Fred acrescentou, já tirando a camisa, exibindo o seu físico maravilhoso.  
George seguiu o exemplo do irmão e começou a se despir.  
– Não vai tirar a roupa, Mione? - George perguntou.


End file.
